LOS SEIS OSOS EN EL AMOR
by Ice Queen M
Summary: BELLA SIEMPRE HA SIDO TIMIDA Y DE NADA SE AVERGUENZA PERO DE LO QUE MAS SE HA AVERGONZADO ES COMETER LOS SEIS OSOS DE SU VIDA CON EDWARD EL CHICO QUE MAS LE GUSTA A ELLA Y QUE DESGRACIADAMENTE SIEMPRE LE PASAN A ELLA
1. prefacio

**HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ VENGO CON UNA IDEA MUY LOCA QUE SE ME SALIO PARA DIVERTIRLAS Y CLARO AYUDARLAS ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**PREFACIO**

Debido a mi torpeza cometí seis osos, pero que al llevarlos bien conseguí el amor de mi vida; fue difícil debido a que me avergüenzo mucho y que lo peor es que lo hago al ruborizarme.

Debo recalcar que soy tímida desgraciadamente y por culpa de los osos no solo sufrí una vergüenza aunque suene extraño me divirtió al pasar esos osos los cuales me ayudaron a salir con el chico que quería

Por eso pretendo hacer una lista con mis seis osos que no solo hagan reír a las chicas sino que las ayuden con, ese tan llamado "trágame tierra"

Porque igual yo quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara pero pensé en la mejor solución y así no me torture tanto solo espero que acepten mis consejos y los tomen como una ayuda (y no se burlen de mi creatividad de desparche y mi ocio)

**Bueno chicas ahí les tengo el prefacio que mas o menos se tratan de seis osos totalmente míos pero muy graciosos, esta claro recalcar que estaba demasiado desparchada para realizarlo XD**

**Att:**

**María Alice Cullen**


	2. Primer encuentro no muy grato 1OSO

**Chicas, aquí va un cap, q les ayudara a entender este fic, si les gusta por favor dejen sus comentarios porque son lo mas importante para mi**

**Recordatorio: los personajes son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer **

Primer encuentro no muy grato (1..OSO)

-Bella, tierra llamando a Bella

Estaba tan embelezada mirando otra vez la foto de su hermano y ella, la cual esta en su cuarto, mas parecido a un mini-centro comercial, que no me di cuenta de que Alice me estaba llamando

Por mucho tiempo eh estado enamorada de su hermano, Edward pero nunca eh tenido el valor de declarármele a el; Alice y mi cuñada Rose lo saben y siempre me animan a decírselo pero yo les digo que no soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo, y ellas de tanto insistirme se cansaron pero siempre me mandan indirectas, como esta:

-¿Qué estas mirando Bella? Pregunto Rosalie con una sonrisa de complicidad

-Nada solo admiro el marco de la fotografía. Comente, con una mentira que ellas no se la creerían; no hace falta mencionar que soy una mala mentirosa

-Si claro, como te perdiste en los ojos verdes del marco. Susurro Alice mirándome divertida, pero ya no le colocaba atención pues la volvía a captar esa fotografía que era iluminada por la belleza de ese magnifico Dios Griego, que sonreía de mi manera favorita mientras me perdía en esos hermosos orbes verdes, algunas veces me eh preguntado si sonaría muy obsesivo pedirle a Alice que me regalara la foto, y la respuesta seria si, muy obsesivo

-Bella deberías dejar de babear por mi hermano a escondidas y decirle de una buena vez lo que sientes. Susurro muy bajo porque Edward estaba en la habitación contigua a la de ella, Alice siempre era directa y muy sincera por eso siempre confiaba en ella

-Pero para ti es fácil decirlo, porque con solo conocerse en cumpleaños de Edward, dijeron que ya estaban predestinados. Dije con desaliento, pero feliz al recordar la primera vez que vi a Alice sonrojarse y solo falto la mera presencia de Jasper para que eso sucediera

-Pero sentí un inmenso nudo en el estomago cuando hable. Susurro brindándome una sonrisa sincera

-Rosalie, con mi hermano no fue difícil porque el oso te coqueteo primero. Murmure al recordar como fue que se conocieron, a Rosalie se le varo el descapotable y casualmente Emmett, mi hermano, pasaba con su Jeep, y al verla no perdió la oportunidad de ayudarla como buen caballero pero casi le da un infarto cuando ve a Rosalie engrasada en la cara, que según el se parecía a la mismísima diosa, trato de distraerse mientras arreglaba el automóvil pero eso hizo que Rosalie se le fueran los ojos al ver su trasero(una imagen perturbadora para mi)luego de arreglarlo le dijo que tenia una mancha en la cara, la cual la quito delicadamente; rompiendo la poca cordura de Rosalie, el se acerco hasta darle un casto beso para no invadir su espacio pero fue difícil porque los brazos de Rosalie lo atrajeron ora vez

-No creas, al principio pensé en tomar la iniciativa y besarlo, pero me contuve porque era muy rápido. Comento Rosalie con mirada soñadora y de complicidad

Pero ya estaba cansada de que las chicas me sugirieran y hasta me lanzaran indirectas sobre el tema, pero eso no era lo que me cansara sino las múltiples porristas que se acercaban a coquetearle descaradamente por ser el capitán de básquet, en esos momentos solo desearía ir hasta el, plantarle un beso y gritarle que era Mio, pero eso solo pasaba en mis sueños a menos…

-Esta bien. Susurre resignada pero interiormente gritando de alegría

-¿Qué? Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, y casi me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, dije casi porque me arriesgaría a hacerlo, que puedo perder

-Acepto su ayuda para conquistar a Edward. Susurre suavemente pero con nota de alegría

Ellas solo sonrieron malévolamente, algo que no me gusto par nada pero si ya me eche la soga al cuello…

-Bueno, eso es genial Bella, ahora duerme que mañana empezamos. Comento Alice sin quitar esa sonrisa maquiavélica, desgraciadamente se me ocurrió aceptar la pijamada de Alice, por cree que seria normal, esta claro que es todo lo contrario

Me desperté al ver los primeros rayos del sol, pero no esperaba encontrarme con Alice y Rose sentadas en la cama, sonriendo de la misma forma que mi sueño, creo que no fue un sueño

-Hola Bella, mejor muévete para poder empezar el plan de conquistar a Edward. Susurro Alice mientras danzaba por el cuarto

De inmediato me encerré en la ducha, emocionada por mi primer paso con Edward, mientras pensaba en las miles de maneras de dirigirme a el sin parecer obsesiva, va a estar difícil

Salí para volver a mi tortura, la cual consistía en que Rosalie me arreglara el cabello y Alice escogiera mi atuendo

Alice escogió unos jeans descaderados y una camisa de color azul turquesa mientras que Rosalie dejaba que mi cabello cayera en cascada

Desayunamos en el cuarto para no ser vistas por los chicos que casualmente hicieron una pijamada, salimos rápido la espera de no encontrarnos con ellos

Llegamos al instituto, para ser el centro de atención para todos los que nos miraban al caminar, me sentía extrañamente bien, pero mi ego se elevo al ver como Edward me miraba maravillado ¡genial!

Durante las clases no pude ni cruzar palabra por la cantidad de chicos que se sentaban conmigo para hablarme sobre citas o algo así; realmente no me interesaban en lo absoluto

Solo en el recreo logre relajarme comiendo una hamburguesa y papas fritas, las chicas me miraron extrañadas, pero yo las calme diciendo que era solo por hoy; ellas un poco dudosas asintieron

Para luego salir de la cafetería y dirigirme a los lockers donde se encontraba Edward, que estaba guardando unos libros, empecé a sentirme nerviosa a medida que llegaba

-Hola. Lo salude cordialmente para que no notara el nerviosismo, pero se desvaneció al ver como su cara se iluminaba y esos hermosos orbes verdes se posaban en mi

-Bella, ¿Cómo estas? Pregunto creo que por cordialidad

-Bien y ¿tu? Pregunte interesada, colocar conversación

-Bien, estoy componiendo una canción. Comento regalándome mi sonrisa favorita, hasta el punto de olvidarme de lo que me había dicho, creo que fue algo de compensar, acampar, componer una canción

-¿Tocas? Pregunte mientras mi mente trabajaba con las miles de imágenes de Edward tocando un instrumento

-Si, toco el piano, pienso que me puedo expresar más al tocarlo. Susurro más cerca de mí, lo cual me estaba volviendo loca

-Eh…si es como la lectura. Murmure tratando de no perderme en sus ojos

-¿Qué te gusta leer?me pregunto tratando de descifrar que es lo que pasaba por mi mente

-Los clásicos son mis preferidos. Comente inconcientemente, y creo que Edward sabia que el tenia ese efecto en mi

De repente sentí esa fricción en el tórax, para luego acender hacia el esófago y salir por la boca: en efecto era un eructo, esto no puede estar pasando, entupidas papas fritas y hamburguesa; volteé la cara para que no me diera tanta vergüenza pero mi sonrojo siempre me delataba, esperaba que me tratara de pordiosera o que se fuera, en vez de eso solo escuche su musical risa y termine por contagiarme yo también de ella, además solo fue un eructo

-Edward, vamos tenemos que practicar. Grito un chico a lo lejos

-Adiós, Bella. Susurro Edward después de darme un beso en la mejilla y murmurarme al oído: _espero volver a hablar_ _contigo _

Para luego verlo irse, dejándome en shock, instantáneamente me lleve la mano a la mejilla, la cual estaba sonrojada; _como siempre, _solo pude salir del trance cuando escuche el gritito de Alice, que estaba detrás de mí zarandeándome mientras Rosalie sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Bueno, la primera parte esta completada; solo hubo la falla vergonzosa, además te dije que no comieras esas papas, en fin hoy salio bien, mañana seguiremos con el plan. Susurro como si fuéramos espías o agentes secretos y después me abandonaron tan ágilmente que no creí que Alice corriera con tacones

Me dirigí a una clase aburrida: Español, porque mi español es bueno y siempre contesto las preguntas sin afán

Me sitúe en mi puesto, ah esperar que acabara la hora para poderme ir, así que decidí quemar el tiempo haciendo garabatos, pero una idea fugaz pasó por mi mente y empecé a escribir:

OSO: LE ERUCTASTE EN LA CARA

_Estaban charlando de lo más entretenido_

_Muy cerca del uno y el otro, el momento _

_Romántico era perfecto y de pronto "bruppp_"

_Salio de o mas profundo de tu ser un "sapo" _

_¡Que inmediatamente se convirtió en el oso _

_Mas grande de de tu vida!_

Ángela, siempre me pide algún tema para la farándula, puesto que mi amiga no se le ocurre ninguno, así que le daré esta idea para ver si le gusta y la publique sin mi nombre, ya es vergonzoso verlo en el periódico escolar, además esto me sirve para deshacerme de la vergüenza y divertirme

-¿_Señorito Swan, me puede decir que tanto se ríe?_ Pregunto la profesora con su acento español, pero no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba riendo hasta que vi a todos los estudiantes mirándome raro

-_Nada de maestra, solo me distraje._ Comente con mi acento español, portándome de lo más inocente

Ella no muy convencida siguió dictando la clase ignorándome

_¿QUE HACER? La verdad es que no mucho, solo un rápido ademán que aleje lo antes posible el aire expulsado. Discúlpate rapidísimo y échale la culpa al medio litro de agua mineral que supuestamente acababa de tomar; no hace falta __reconocer,-en ese momento-que el tremendo ruido se debió a las papas fritas que comiste en el recreo…aunque tal vez el olor te delate_

La maestra estaba pasando por los puestos para revisar lo que estábamos haciendo, pero ignoro a otros compañeros para revisar lo que estaba haciendo, así que de inmediato cambie la pagina y me centre en el tema, para desgracia de ella no encontró nada , ja¡

Me volví a mi página y termine de escribir:

_¡NO TE TORTURES! Tampoco ignores la situación de hacerte la disimulada, ¡ríete! Si te descubrió y si el chico que te gusta hasta menciona los alimentos que ingeriste, dile que agradezca que no a pedido camarones al ajillo_

Sonó la campana anunciando que ya éramos libres de largarnos de ese lugar, al salir la profesora me dirigió una mirada despectiva y rara, ahora me tendrá entre ojos

Camine hacia el salón de Ángela, la cual iba saliendo en ese momento y nos tropezamos, menos mal no había nadie sino empezaría con la burla, mientras que Ángela estaba un poquito estresada.

-Oye idiota mira por donde…. Ah hola Bella, perdón si no te vi es que tengo mucho trabajo. Dijo Ángela cambiando la cara de fiera a una mas dulce, la bipolaridad esta de moda

-No tranquila Angie, solo te venia a entregar esto-comente mientras le entregaba l hoja de cuaderno, ella no parecía entender-tu me pediste un tema para la farándula, así que ahí esta, me dices si te gusto, Adiós. Susurre mientras corría a la salida para que no me empezara a preguntar en que me había inspirado y si era observadora se reiría de mí durante las clases

Solo espero que me venga la inspiración, _quieres decir que quieres cometer más osos con Edward, _mejor es dejarlo como esta y no salar mas las cosas

Aquí les dejo el primer oso de Bella, espero que les haya gustado este cap, porque fue muy vergonzoso en verdad, pero divertido y recuerden ellos son humanos, no vampiros XD

Comentarios, comentarios, comentarios, comentarios

_Att:_

_maria alice cullen _


	3. Una llamada sutilmentevergonzosa

**Hola chicas, vengo con un nuevo cap, que espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen su opinión**

**Recordatorio: los personajes son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer **

**Una llamada sutilmente-vergonzosa**

Me desperté por culpa del celular, que al parecer me estaba avisando que tenía una llamada, y la única persona que puede llamar a esta hora sin remordimiento de despertar es Alice

-Hola. Dije soñolienta y molesta por levantarme de mi cama

-_Hola Bella durmiente, parece que durmieras como roca_**. **Contesto la voz soprano de Alice, ella es la única sin remordimiento para despertarte

**-**Alice los humanos dormimos**. **Comente para que me dejara dormir

**-**y los humanos también se levantan cuando van tarde al instituto. Susurro Alice, un momento dijo van tarde al instituto; revise la hora y en efecto me quede dormida, ¡RAYOS!

Me levante como loca, corriendo por todos lados pero sin objetivo aparente, si me viera Emmett diría que soy una mini- Alice, a diferencia de que ella tiene un objetivo: comprar; con el ajetreo se me olvido que tenia a Alice en el teléfono

-Alice, me tengo que ir, para arreglarme; nos vemos. Susurre al tiempo de cerrar el teléfono pero la perrilla de la puerta giro y entro Alice, ¿Cómo rayos Entro Alice?

-Tu padre me dio una copia. Comento como si estuviéramos hablando del clima, debería hablar con Charlie después, pero seria en vano porque Alice lo hechiza con su encanto "angelical" solo porque el no convive con ella todo el día

-toma-me entrego una toalla-Charlie me dijo que no habían limpias. Susurro Alice encogiéndose de hombros puesto que siempre piensa que es una bonita forma de cariño y protección

Me levante hacia la ducha, para poder relajarme y despertarme completamente para entrar de nuevo en la realidad y observar a Alice organizando unas prendas en mi cama

-Alice, yo no creo que sea necesario. Empecé pero no me dejo terminar porque coloco su pose de Alice brava: pie golpeando el suelo con impaciencia y manos en la cintura como diciéndole a un niño de 5 años por enésima vez los colores

-Isabella, yo no fui la que me quede dormida. Comento mientras organizaba las zapatillas que gracias a Dios eran con tacón bajo pero mi sonrisa desapareció al ver la falda Jean junto con una camisa muy pequeña de color azul oscuro, ¡genial!

Pero si discutía con ella terminaría cediendo de todas maneras así es mejor ahorrarme saliva y culpabilidad, me vestí sin mirarme en el espejo y gritar las miles de maldiciones, menos mal Emmett no estaba aquí sino me raptaría y me haría cambiar de atuendo para mi comodidad y su alivio

Al salir, Alice me silbó haciéndome sonrojar, siempre eh sopesado las opciones de que mi madre comió muchos tomates durante el embarazo, no pude evitar recordar a mi atolondrada madre, siempre tan cariñosa y entregada a sus hijos, también se revivió ese fatal día; moví la cabeza para despejar mi mente y no dejar que las lagrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas, pero sentí una diminuta mano dándome confianza, levante lacara para encontrarme con los ojos de Alice que destilaban prudencia y confianza

Salimos de mi casa, y me dirigía a mi Chevy pero una mano me lo impidió arrastrándome hacia un Porshe -911 color amarillo

-Alice, es necesario ir en tu carro. Murmure suplicando que se apiadara de mí y me dejara conducir libremente, pero parece que no escucharon mis suplicas, por eso:

-Bella, el Porshe es más rápido y me volvería vieja cuando llegue al instituto. Dijo al cerrar la puerta del Porshe conmigo adentro, era sorprendente la fuerza que tenia esta chica

Llegamos desgraciadamente para el receso, al entrar a la cafetería, todos voltearon por segundos para luego volver a sus cotilleos y así pudimos caminar en paz hacia nuestra mesa, en la que estaban Rosalíe mirándome aprobatoriamente, Jasper sonriendo feliz de ver a su novia en una pieza, antes debería dar gracias de que yo saliera viva de sus garras y por ultimo un asustadísimo Emmett y un enojado Edward que se dirigieron en nuestra dirección con una chaqueta, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando:

-Isabella, ¿que haces vestida así? Pregunto extrañamente Edward mientras me vía con ojos desorbitados, después de todo la ropa si sirvió para algo, creo

-Edward eso debía preguntarlo yo. Murmuro entre dientes Emmett mientras lo apartaba de mi visión para colocarse el al frente mío:

-¿Que rayos te pasa Isabella? Susurro Emmett tratando de concentrarse y no soltar toda su ira contra mí

-Emmett no la regañes. Comento Alice tratando de salvarme

-Alice no es tu asunto y apuesto que tú tuviste mucho que ver así que calla, por favor. Susurro Edward con la mandíbula apretada

Alice y yo nos escabullimos de ellos para llegar a la mesa, mas rojas que un tomate al sol, mientras que Jasper se acercaba a Alice y trataba de consolarla por la vergüenza y Rosalíe miraba a los chicos iracunda y me agarraba la mano en signo de confianza, los chicos se iban a sentar pero Rosalíe los interrumpió:

-Si se sientan, hare su vida miserable, así que es mejor que se vallan. Murmuro con la mandíbula apretada, lo cual los chicos se fueron sorprendidos a otra mesa

-Son unos tontos. Susurro Rosalíe mientras los asesinaba con la mirada

-No se porque no puede entender que ya soy lo bastante grande. Murmure al recordar la escena, pero por extraño que parezca no me sentía enojada con el, al contrario el solo me protegía por ser mi hermano y yo involuntariamente se lo agradecía porque así crezca hasta ser un anciana siempre será mi hermano mayor

-Pero, Edward se preocupo por ti, Bella. Comento Alice saliendo del hueco del cuello de Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Chicas, ¿ustedes solo lo hicieron para preocupar a Edward? Pregunto Jasper, lo cual nosotros asentimos y el movía la cabeza negativamente

-Voy con los chicos. Comento Jasper parándose de su lugar pero Alice lo jalo

-Jazzy ¿esto queda entre nosotros, verdad? Murmuro Alice mirándolo expectante mientras Rosalíe lo asesinaba con la mirada

-Si, claro cariño, no diré nada de esto. Susurro para después irse hasta llegar a la mesa de los chicos

-Bueno, chicas la segunda parte del plan esta completa; ahora solo falta ver los resultados. Susurró Alice chocando las manos con Rosalíe, algo que no es bueno

-¿Por qué yo soy el conejillo de indias? Pregunte en broma

-Si. Respondieron las dos y al ver mi cara se rieron y reiteraron:

-Solo queremos que sea espontáneo y especial para ti. Comento Alice apretándome la mano maternalmente

Sonó la campana anunciando que deberíamos ir hacia los salones; lo cual significaba que tendría Biología, lo único que tendría de bueno es que este Edward pero por desgracia tiene pareja de laboratorio, Jessica, mi amia cuando llegue al instituto pero me dio la espalda cuando me hice amiga de Rosalíe y Alice; era pura hipocresía

Llegue al salón con desaliento pero se me ilumino el rostro al ver a Edward, pero a mi me tocaba estar con Mike porque el era el único que no tenia compañera, desgraciadamente me dieron la oportunidad de cambiar y yo como niña buena no lo hice.

El profesor ordeno el salón y llamo atención, pero fue interrumpido por la secretaria, quien le entrego un papel, intercambiaron palabras para después ver a la secretaria irse

Y el profesor mover la cabeza negativamente; algo anda mal

-Bella, cambia de compañero con Jessica. Ordeno el profesor dubitativo, esperen me nombraron para ser compañera de Edward

Involuntariamente mi cuerpo camino hacia el antiguo puesto de Jessica y ubicarme al lado del Dios Griego que me estaba sonriendo y como siempre mi corazón me fallaba al acelerarse

El profesor comenzó la clase, dándonos unos ejercicios para desarrollar con el compañero ¡perfecto!

-Hola Bella. Comento Edward sonriéndome de lado

-Hola. Susurre de una manera audible por su mirada

-Bella, perdóname, no debí tratarte así en la cafetería, por favor perdóname. Comento con ojos arrepentidos y un poco de vergüenza

-tranquilo, entiendo que solo lo hiciste porque eres mi amigo. Dije para mi pesar, pero podría jurar que note decepción en sus ojos

El para calmar el ambiente me cedió el microscopio, para poder observar mejor la raíz de cebolla; en mi antigua escuela en Phoenix, nos habían enseñado esto, por eso no tuve que demórame tanto en responder:

-Anafase. Murmure perdiéndome en sus ojos, tan enigmáticos y misteriosos, era imposible no perderse en esos orbes verdes; insistidamente me mordí el labio inferior al recordar cuando estaba en casa de Alice, me quede a dormí y por equivocación me metí a su cuarto pensando que era el baño y en ese momento estaba sin camisa con su pecho escultural y sus músculos bien formados

Me di cuenta de que Edward veía mis labios y yo hice lo mismo, tan carnosos y suaves como siempre, besarlo seria algo soñado; no me había dado cuenta que estábamos tan cerca, pero….

-Señorita Swan y señor Cullen, ya terminaron el trabajo. Dije el profesor molesto, es en estos momentos en que los profesores se convierten en los alienígenas que hay que exterminar en los videojuegos, y ni pensar que estuve a punto de besarlo, debo controlarme

Me gire para ver a mi hermoso compañero que estaba frunciendo el seño mientras miraba mal al profesor, **Bella debe ser tu imaginación**. Comentaba una voz en mi cabeza. _Al diablo con lo de la imaginación, el chico quiere besarte_. Susurro otra voz, la más perversa, pero que extrañamente me gustaba

Sonó la campana anunciando la salida de biología a la entrada de mi tortura: Educación física, recogí los libros lentamente, no tenia ánimos para llegar temprano a mi tortura y mi tormento personal ya se debió haber ido

De pronto sentí una mano cogerme la muñeca con firmeza y hacerme voltear delicadamente para encontrarme con el dueño de esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban y muy cerca de mi.

-Bella, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo, esta noche? Pregunto mas cerca de mi rostro, de verdad este hombre quiere matarme, _pero morirías feliz. _Susurro esa perversa voz en mi cabeza, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo realmente importante, Edward me estaba invitando a salir, **despis**_tada_ murmuraron las voces al mismo tiempo

-Si. Comente guardándome el "me encantaría salir contigo" porque parecería muy desesperada, además no quería arruinar el momento.

Acoto la distancia entre nuestros rostros (como si eso fuera posible) al punto de rosar sus labios con los míos, pero desgraciadamente el destino esta en contra mío

-Señor Cullen y señorita Swan, ¿Qué hacen en esta aula? Pregunto una profesora entrando al salón, lo cual nos hizo dar un respingon por el susto, como desearía tener la pistola laza rayos (**son armas para matar alienígenas XD**)

Nos hizo salir del salón y mandarnos a nuestras aulas especificas, pero o alcance a llegar porque unas manos me arrastraron al tocador.

-¿Dime que paso en el salón de biología, jovencita? Pregunto Alice mientras sonreía emocionada, les conté desde el saludo tan caballeroso de el hasta el pequeño roce de labios que fue interrumpido por la profesora

-Los profesores siempre son inoportunos. Comento Rosalíe furiosa y frustrada mientras soltaba un bufido

-Pero lo importante es que te invito a salir. Dije Alice mientras aplaudía alegremente, sonó la campana (me estaba comenzando a hartar el sonido) pero por primera vez en el día me sentí feliz de escucharlo.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo, dame tu celular para mandarle un mensaje a Edward y después no iremos de compras. Ordeno Alice mientras yo le entregaba el celular y ella tecleaba unas palabras para después oír el sonido de mensaje enviado y luego escuchar un mensaje nuevo, Alice nos menciono que la cita seria a las 7:00 PM, mientras nos miraba con terror

Nos arrastro hasta su Porshe y luego se subió ella, mientras conducía nos dijo: -Rose llama a Emmett y pídele que le saque a Edward el lugar donde llevara a Bella

-¿No será muy raro que se lo pidamos a el? Pregunte con temor de que se diera cuenta pues en estos casos el era primerizo, por la razón de que este es mi segundo novio y el me quiere proteger para que no me pase lo mismo que la anterior vez

-No, será sencillo. Me tranquilizo Rose mientras se acercaba el celular al oído para hablar:

-Hola Emmie, ¿Cómo te va en el entrenamiento?, ah me alegro osito; ¿me harías un favorcito? Pregunto Rosalíe de forma angelical, la chica tenia carisma, nos hizo guardar silencio para colocarlo en altavoz:

-_Lo que tú quieres amor. _Susurro melosamente mi hermano, lastima que no tenga una grabadora a la mano

-¿Le preguntarías a Eddie en donde va a ser la cita?

_-¿Eddie va a tener una cita?__, ¿Quién es la desafortunada? _Pregunto en broma, si tan solo supiera…

_-_es una amiga mía, osito. Respondió con nota de nerviosismo en su voz, menos mal mi hermano no es tan perceptivo

-_Bien, ¿solo le tengo que preguntar eso?_ Susurro dudoso

-Si cariño, solo eso, es por curiosidad. Comento melosa, ojala no empiece con…

_-¿Y que me darás a cambio Barbie?_ Dijo en tono seductor mi hermana, en este momento Alice y yo estábamos aguantando la risa para que no nos descubrieran

-Tú sabes que es lo único que te puedo dar a cambio, Osito. Respondió sin pudor Rose con el mismo tono seductor.

-_Entonces, lo hare enseguida, adiós Barbie_. Comento mi hermano divertido

Rosalíe soltó un risita mientras quitaba el altavoz y se despedía a su manera, la cual preferíamos no oír por nuestra salud mental

Repentinamente Alice, recordó algo, porque la convicción y la malicia ilumino sus ojos avellana, algo no anda bien

-¿Bells, me explicarías que es esto? Comento mientras sacaba un periódico del bolso, un momento, no es cualquier periódico, es el periódico escolar ¡rayos!

-Eh…el periódico de la escuela. Susurre inocente queriendo dejar el tema de lado, pero escuche las risas de las chicas, eso significaba que no lo dejarían pasar.

-Entonces explícanos, ¿Qué es esto de los seis osos? Pregunto Rosalíe burlonamente, suspire exasperadamente, pensando que seria más fácil explicarlo todo que sacar excusas tontas, además ellas no se lo creerían

Les conté todo, desde la parte en que Edward me dejaba a punto de un para cardiaco ayer hasta el despaché de la clase de lengua, escribiendo el primer oso, e insistidamente revise el periódico para saber si tenia un indicio de mi identidad, pero lo encontré como un encantador y ahora amado anónimo, pues lo menos que quiero es que Edward lea las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza, _pero son lindas tonterías ._Susurro mi conciencia, que diga mi anti-conciencia

-¿Cómo rayos supieron que era yo? Pregunte de manera acusatoria, era imposible que lo averiguaran

-Somos tus amigas, te conocemos. Contestaron ellas mientras se reían

Llegamos al centró comercial que ahora me parecía un buen escape de las burlas de las chicas, solo esperaba que a Edward no lo torturaran mucho

**Emmett Swan**

Me pareció rara la llamada de mí Rose, pero no podía negarme a las peticiones de mi Barbie, además la recompensa seria adorable, solo imaginarme yo y mí Rose jugando video juegos y viendo películas, solo nosotros; solo tenía una palabra para describirlo: hermoso

Hoy nos tocaba practica de Baloncesto, y Edward ya tenia algunas maniobras para nuestro próximo juego, aunque lo note distraído algunas veces y otras con una sonrisa de "estoy locamente enamorado" y todo debido a la amiga de Rose, Woo, la chica si supo llegar al corazón de Eddie; solo espero conocerla pronto.

-Hola Eddie. Comente al acercármele y pasarle el brazo por los hombros como si fuera una serpiente apretándolo hasta sacarle el oxigeno pero yo quería era sacarle información

-Eh…hola Emmett. Contesto nervioso, tal parece que me divertiré un poco con esto

-Un pajarito me contó que tienes una cita. Comente apretando más mi brazo a su cuello y divirtiéndome de su expresión

-¿Ah si? Pregunto aun mas nervioso mientras trataba se soltarse de mi agarre sin éxito

-Si, y fue de muy mala educación no contarnos Eddie, nosotros somos tus amigos. Murmure haciéndome el ofendido y enojado

-Perdón Emmett, todo ocurrió muy rápido, pensé que ella no me correspondería y tenia miedo de que me contestara. Respondió apresuradamente como un niño siendo descubierto en su travesura planeada

-Tranquilo, amigo, solo tienes que decirme un dato y todo quedara en el pasado. Dije para tranquilizarlo mientras aguantaba la risa

-¿Cuál? Pregunto confundido por mi expresión

-¿donde la llevaras? Pregunte desinteresadamente, porque nunca entenderé que tiene que ver el lugar con la ropa que usaran en la cita, para mi Rose se ve hermoso con lo que se coloque.

-A un prado, que conozco. Contesto aun mas confundido, este chico si que le afecto el amor

-Gracias amigo. Conteste mientras me alejaba para mandarle un mensaje a Rose con la respuesta, puesto que ya empezaba el entrenamiento, solo espero que la chica sea buena para Eddie

**Bella Swan**

Después de comprar montones de ropa, que según Alice eran necesarias, Rose recibió un mensaje que la puso muy contenta y Alice al leerlo empezó a saltar mas de lo normal; me entro la curiosidad y quise observar el mensaje pero Alice no me dejo, pues le había quitado el celular a Rose y había borrado el mensaje

-La curiosidad mato al gato, Bellita. Canto Alice mientras caminaba a otra tienda

-¿Alice, ese era el mensaje de Emmett? Pregunte sabiendo la respuesta y odiándome por no ser tan rápida al tomar el celular

-Si mi querida Bella. Comento saltando, mientras escogía una muda de ropa, genial, jugaremos a la Barbie Bella me ordeno que me pusiera varias camisas, pantalones y vestidos hasta que al fin (nótese el sarcasmo) encontró una fabulosa azul turquesa y un jeans pegados a la cadera que según ella me sentiría mas cómoda pero tenia razón puesto que la ropa era cómoda e increíblemente me encantaba la ropa y trataba de no mirar no los precios

Salimos del centro comercial y dirigirnos a mi casa para que ellas me hicieran un makeover, al llegar no vimos a Emmett eso fue raro pues el siempre estaba en casa apenas terminaba el ensayo y perfectamente sabia que Rose estaba conmigo

Subimos a mi cuarto para empezar la hora de mi tortura, no es que no me gustara que Alice hiciera eso por mí, se lo agradecía y hasta a veces era relajante pero los nervios no me dejaban

Apenas terminamos solo el clabson de un volvo y no tendría que ser adivina para decir que ese es el volvo de Edward, por eso bajamos silenciosamente pero sorpresivamente Emmett apareció con una sonrisa divertida al darse cuenta en la situación que estábamos: caminando en puntitas estilo James Bonn

-¿Se puede saber para donde van las señoritas? Pregunto Emmett divertido

-Eh… las chicas iban a salir y yo me iba a quedar a esperarte. Contesto Rosalíe con nota de nerviosismo

-¿Ah si?, ¿y por que hay un volvo a fuera tocando el clabson? Pregunto suspicaz Emmett

-Ah no te preocupes grandulon Edward nos vino a recoger para ir al centro comercial. Comento alice como si estuviera hablando del clima

Nos encaminamos hacia la salida, sin darle tiempo a Emmett para que nos pregunte algo más subimos al volvo rápidamente como si fuéramos prófugas

-No hagas preguntas tontas y solo conduce hermanito. Contesto alice a la pregunta no formulada por Edward

Ya cuando estábamos bastante lejos de mi casa Edward decidió hablar

-¿Por que estaban huyendo de Emmett? Pregunto Edward con su voz aterciopelada tan irresistible como nunca, por eso no pude evitar mirarlo y me sonroje enormemente al encontrarlo mirándome tan intensamente.

-Los ojos en la carretera, hermanito. Comento sonriente Alice, seguro se esta divirtiendo mucho, pensé para mis adentros; pero como siempre Edward me tiene la solución:

-¿Dónde te dejo, hermanita? Pregunto sonriendo divertido, mientras yo me reía en mi fuero interno

-Bien, ya que no me quieren de farol, por aquí: déjame en el centro comercial. Comento mientras sonreía aplaudiendo

La dejamos en el mall, la aludida nos sonrío y nos guiño el ojo, no podría ser mas disimulada; Edward condujo un poco mas hasta llegar al norte bastante lejos, y en un lugar que no conocía hasta que parqueo a mitad de la carretera, de inmediato se bajo para abrirme la puerta como todo un caballero, pero me llene de curiosidad y decidí preguntar:

-¿A dónde me llevas, Edward? Pregunte algo intrigada y nerviosa pues nunca había sido buena excursionista y menos si estaba Edward

-Es una sorpresa-al ver mi expresión de pánico añadió-confía en mi, Bella, yo te protegeré. Dijo trasmitiéndome una tranquilidad con solo mirar y me deje guiar por el, sabia que l jamás permitiría que sufriera

Llegamos a un hermoso prado adornado de flores de todos los colores y con una magnifica manta bellamente decorada; y todo resplandecía por el brillo tenue que le daba los pequeños rayos del sol

-¿Te gusta? Me pregunto evaluando mi expresión como si temiera encontrar algún signo de repulsión, ¡como si pudiera tener repulsión a semejante belleza!

-Es perfecto. Comente sin palabras para poder expresar lo anonadada que estaba.

El tan solo sonrío mientras me invitaba a sentarme en la hermosa manta y me ofrecía un sánduche

-¿Tu hiciste esto? Pregunte porque la curiosidad me mataba

-Jasper me ayudo. Comento sirviendo el refresco como si nada

-Entonces Jasper cocina bien. Murmure al morder un poco de sánduche, que por cierto sabia deliciosa

-Mm..., Jasper no fue el que cocino, fui yo. Susurro mientras sonreirá

Por poco escupo lo que estaba comiendo al darme cuenta que Edward lo había cocinado para mi, oficialmente me atragante

-¿Estas bien? Me pregunto algo preocupado, pero se veía tan bien al preocuparse por mí, _respira Bella_, me recordaba mi odiosa conciencia

-Si. Solo atine a contestar porque no pude despegar mis ojos de los suyos que repentinamente se volvieron cautelosos y ¿nerviosos?

-Bella, no se como explicar esto, porque solo una vez me sentí así por alguien y no termino bien…me gustas desde que te vi a principio del año, nunca dejaste de parecerme interesante, por eso quise hablar contigo cuando llegaste y en clases pero siempre había alguien que nos interrumpía, jamás pensé que esto se convertiría en un sentimiento tan fuerte hasta el punto de que cada vez que te veía con alguien me daban ganas de ir a donde estabas y llevarte conmigo, porque no quería compartirte con nadie pero sabia muy bien que si me acercaba a ti para decirte esto me tomarías por un lunático y además tenia miedo…de que mi sentimiento no fuera mutuo. Termino mirándome con melancolía y tristeza, _siempre se adelanta a los hechos_, pensé para mi misma mientras me daba valor para soltar lo que eh estado escondiendo durante medio año.

-Edward, para cualquier otra chica seria extraño y muy escalofriante tu confesión, pero gracias a Dios, no soy una mas del montón y pienso que ha sido una muy romántica declaración, describiste perfectamente lo que yo siento por ti, pues en este momento no encuentro las palabras para describir todo lo que eh sentido en este semestre, que te eh conocido mejor y me eh dado cuenta de que eres completamente perfecto como para aceptar a una insignificante estudiante de secundaria y por eso había decidido no confesarte el sentimiento tan profundo que tengo por ti y menos soportaría el rechazo. Susurre la ultima parte bajando la cabeza al pensar las miles de veces que intente decirle lo que sentía pero al verla con otras chicas mis esperanzas bajaban mas de lo normal.

-Bella. Hablo firme pero yo no quería verlo y ver su decepción o…lastima, el gentilmente me levanto la cabeza para que lo mírase, estando suficientemente cerca para que nuestras narices se tocaran

-Escúchame bien, Bella, cualquier chico daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, porque tu eres hermosa y muy interesante y no cambiaria por nada este momento. Termino mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros, sentir el contacto de sus labios en los míos, fue algo glorioso; la calidez que sus hermosos labios trasmitía era inexplicable, comenzando con un beso cargado de ternura y amor para convertirse en un apasionado beso, que tuvimos que terminar debido a la falta de oxigeno, pero no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos recostados en la manta, uno sobre el otro.

Nos quedamos mirando por un momento como si fuéramos los únicos en el espacio y el tiempo se detuviera ante nosotros, hasta el punto de no darnos cuenta que estaba lloviendo

Edward al percatarse de ese pequeño detalle, me ayudo a levantarme y recogió la manta y la canasta que ahora estaban mojadas, pero eso no me llamo la atención sino la manera en como la camiseta de Edward se le pegaba al cuerpo debido a la lluvia dejando ver su bien formado torso, por un momento deje que mi imaginación volara y me imagine besándolo mientras nuestros cuerpos se pegaban…si una fantasía que me daba pena realizar.

Legamos al auto pero Edward no me dejo entrar al auto porque me aprisionó contra el auto manteniendo su cara a un centímetro de distancia para murmurar:

-Eres tan hermosa bajo la lluvia. Murmuro para luego besarme intensamente y (como es costumbre) coloque mis manos en su cabello para pegarme mas a su cuerpo y sus manos recargaron en mi cintura, jamás me acostumbrare a este cambio, _y nunca querrás. _Contesto mi malévola conciencia

Edward condujo en silencio pero con nuestras manos unidas, hasta que llegamos a mi casa y me dio un dulce beso de cruel despedida; apenas entre no pude contener el impulso de cantar (lo se, raro) y así estuve mientras preparaba la cena y creo que Charlie también creyó que estaba loca.

Ya estando en el silencio de mi cuarto no pude reprimir las ganas de llamarlo y así lo hice, esperando con el corazón acelerado a que contestaran, sonó el clic indicando que atendieron, decidí tomar la iniciativa:

-Hola corazón, te extrañe mucho, ¿tu me extrañaste? Pregunte con una sonrisita en la boca.

-_Ya llamo a Edward. _Contesto una voz masculina muy madura, que me dejo fría, no puede ser que haya saludado al Dr. Cullen, pero ya era muy tarde porque la línea estaba en silencio; signo de que no había nadie, no pude hacer más que esperar a que Edward no estuviera enojado con ese oso

_-¿Bella?_ Pregunto con un humor de payaso, raro

-Edward, lo lamento, no sabia que era tu padre, en serio, perdóname, hay seguro creerá que soy una tonta. Hable recordando ese bochornoso malentendido

-_Tranquila Bella, mi padre no esta molesto ni mucho menos, le pareces una chica muy decente_. Contesto con dulzura, volviéndome a arrancar esa sonrisa bobalicona

-Ah-suspire aliviada-entonces… ¿tú me extrañaste? Pregunte soltando una risita

Me iba a contestar pero la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió dejando ver a mi enorme hermano visiblemente molesto, OH no. Pensé para mi misma

-Ya te quieres ganar al suegro, ¿no es así hermanita? Pregunto en tono de broma pero apretando la mandíbula Emmett

No sabia que contestar, miles de preguntas se conjeturaban a la vez para encontrar una pista de cómo el se haya enterado, pero no sabia como

-Eddie, seguramente vendrás por mi hermanita para llevarla al instituto, como buen novio que eres, así que te esperamos porque yo me iré con ustedes. Finalizo mi hermano tranquilizándose y sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Pero no había caído en cuenta de que todavía tenía a Edward en la línea, ¡idiota!

-Y para su curiosidad, Rosalíe por equivocación me mando un mensaje de texto, donde me decía tu pequeño percance con el Sr. Cullen y me anuncio su noviazgo. Y así termino para luego salir azotando la puerta sin decir nada más

Me coloque el teléfono en la oreja sin salir de la sorpresa para que ambos dijéramos:

-Wow. Al ver el gran lío en que nos habíamos metido

-Tranquila corazón, yo se que Emmett aceptara esto, no te preocupes. Me tranquilizo Edward de manera conciliadora

Nos quedamos un rato más hablando de trivialidades y de lo maravilloso del momento, para después colgar de manera decepcionante

Entonces me llego la inspiración para el segundo oso:

_**Lo confundiste por phone con su papa**_

_En __cuanto escuchaste que alzaron el teléfono,_

_Dijiste: "hola, bombón, ¿me extrañas?.." por_

_Fortuna antes de continuar, una voz te interrumpió_

_Al otro lado de la línea y te respondió que enseguida_

_Te comunicaba… ¡con su hijo! __**¿Qué hacer?**_

_Si aun te da tiempo, ofrece disculpas; basta con señalar:_

"_lo siento, señor es que usted tiene la voz igualitica_

_Con la de Jonathan", con esas palabras, cualquier_

_Padre se derrite no solo se sentirá orgulloso_

_Del gran parecido Con su hijo, sino que adema_

_Se quedara convencido De que aun puede pasar por joven… ¡aunque sea por teléfono! __**¡No te tortures!**_

_Sino pudiste aclarar el asunto con su papa, dile a tu chico_

_Lo que ocurrió: pero hazle pequeñas modificaciones a la frase anterior "mi vida, tu voz ha dejado de ser la de un adolescente ya te escuchas como todo un hombre… y te confundí con tu papa"_

_**Sorry niñas por no actualizar tan rápido pero entre los exámenes finales y la peli el tiempo se va volando **_

_**Ahora quiero agradecer a las personitas que me alegran el día:**_

**Mars992:** gracias gracias girl si definitivamente bella tiene la mal suerte de siempre pasar vergüenzas espero que te guste este capi y deja tu opinionnnnnnnnnn  
**Atenea Evans:** gracias por tu comentario a mi también me hubiera gustado que me hubiese tragado la tierra o meter la cabeza en un hueco con tal de no pasar esa vergüenza XP

**Lorraine Cullen Swan:** thanks you por tu comentario espero que te guste es otro capitulo y que puedas entender la historia que esta un poquito enredada

Att:

maría alice Cullen


	4. ODIO A LOS MENSAJES DE TEXTO

**Hola chicas, vengo con un nuevo cap, que espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen su opinión**

**Recordatorio: los personajes son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer **

**ODIO A LOS MENSAJES DE TEXTO**

**Bella Swan**

No pude dormir durante toda la noche, pensando en la platica de Emmett y la manera en como me le declare a Edward y el me acepto gustoso, las mariposas en mi estomago no dejaban de volar y mi corazón no dejaba de acelerarse al recordar el profundo beso en que cerramos nuestras declaraciones de amor; pero inevitablemente se me aparecía Emmett, enojado y con un arma dispuesto a matar a Edward, lo peor era que en todas las pesadillas era la misma arma pero en diferente ángulo, pero siempre era un rifle

Sonó mi celular anunciado un mensaje, con desgano me levante, si era uno de esos estupidos mensajes q te promocionan extratiempos y esas cosas, mandaría el celular al demonio, pero era todo lo contrario:

_Buenos días, hermosa_

_Espero que hayas dormido bien_

_Porque yo dormí de maravilla soñando contigo_

_En 5 minutos paso por tu casa para hablar con Emmett_

_E_

Una sonrisa boba se instalo en mi cara, al recordar el prado, el picnic y a Edward, un suspiro se me escapo pero fue reemplazado por el gritito que se me salio al acordarme que el vendría en tan solo 5 minutos, mire el reloj y quería matarme en ese momento, corrijo mi novio vendrá en 3 minutos, le conteste a Edward y me metí al baño como si me hubiesen prendido fuego; me bañe a velocidad de la luz, que para mi significa mi shampoo y jabón de pasadita y mucho agua caliente, lo que Emmett lo llamaría bañado de perrito.

Trate de encontrar algo decente que colocarme, aunque Alice diría que eso seria lo último sobre la tierra que catalogaría como decente y baje hacia la estancia donde estaba Emmett leyendo el ¿periódico? Raro

-Oye, ¿Emmett porque estas leyendo…Pero deje la frase inconclusa, al darme cuenta de que leía las caricaturas, bueno al menos esta de buen humor

Me serví una un poco de cereal con leche cuando tocaron la puerta, iba a abrirla cuando vi a Emmett parado justo al frente de ella para luego mandarme una miradita de " o te sientas o no respondo" me senté juiciosamente a las espera de mi hombre muerto digo novio

-Hola mi amor-Dijo mi apuesto novio a penas entro pero no vio a Emmett, el cual se encontraba detrás de la puerta-¿Dónde esta Emmett? Preguntó mi pobre novio

-Aquí Eddie. Menciono mi hermano cerrando la puerta con fuerza, a lo cual Edward dio un brinco y trago sonoramente, resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos

-Eh…hola Emmett, ¿Cómo estas? Pregunto Edward con su voz aterciopelada tranquila y su rostro inexpresivo, era bueno

-Bien Eddie, pero siéntate que esto tomara tiempo. Comento Emmett caminando como un general que va a castigar a sus soldados, esto me estaba exasperando pero dejaría que armara su teatro

-Por una fuente confiable (Rosalie. Pensé interiormente) me entere de su romance secreto. Anuncio diplomáticamente, eso era raro, yo me imaginaba a Emmett gritando como loco.

Emm se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la cocina y sacar algo grande

-¿Por qué rayos no me dijeron? Comento mientras apuntaba a Edward con el rifle, Edward se coloco en frente mío como "protección" si no estuviera tratando de no reírme, lo besaría por semejante acto de valentía

-Tranquilo Emmett, yo quiero a tu hermana y siempre la protegeré, podemos hablar civilizadamente ¡baja ese rifle! .Gritó Edward perdiendo toda calma y ese fue mi limite de aguantar la sonora carcajada mientras Emm se cruzaba de brazos como un niño pequeño

Mi pobre novio me miraba confundido, así que tuve que calmarme un poco para explicarle

-Emmett, Papa dijo que no jugaras con ese rifle. Lo regañe mientras el hacia un puchero por su no lograda travesura

-Pero es mi rifle. Protesto acariciando a su juguetito

-Eso no justifica que asustes a Edward. Comente soltando una risita al recordar su cara

-No se monetaria si se enterara de que asuste a TU NOVIO y te reíste, eso es un punto a mi favor. Dije alegremente mientras yo rodaba los ojos ante su comentario

-¿El rifle es de Emmett? Pregunto Edward inseguro, aunque ya manejo su expresión de espanto

-No-al decirlo se tranquilizo inexplicablemente-Charlie se lo compro de cumpleaños. Pero volvió a colocar cara de espanto

-Y que le regalara para navidad, una ametralladora? Pregunto exasperado

-Esa ya la tiene-el abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, extraño

-total son juguetes. Comente normalmente, no se porque le sorprendía, cuando Emmett estaba pequeño le regalaba armas diciéndole que tenia que aprender a usarlas, al crecer Emm, Charlie le prohibió todo contacto con armas pues le había pegado a la pobre vecina de la casa contigua con una pistola de bolitas de plástico

Edward abrió la boca formando una o, mientras entendía algo, un momento no pensara que…eran de verdad

Nuestras carcajadas (las de Emm y yo) resonaban por todo la casa mientras Edward se cruzaba de brazos con el seño fruncido algo muy característico de Alice

-Debiste…ver…tu cara. Mencionaba Emmett cuando recuperaba el aire de sus pulmones.

-yo no tengo la culpa ¡no todos los días tu amigo y hermano de tu novia te apunta con un rifle! Dije Edward para luego sentarse, abruptamente Emmett dejo de reír para colocarse serio

-Edward, eres mi amigo y te considero mi hermano pero si llegas a herir a mi hermanita no podrás hablar para pedirle perdón de la paliza que te daré, entendiste. Dijo sobre-proctectoramente, yo lo quiero, solo que no me gusta esa actitud conmigo

-No te preocupes Emm, lo único que me mataría es ver sufrir a mi Bella. Comento Edward, mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo, yo sabia que nunca me haría daño pero escucharlo de el, era mejor

- Si ya acabaron sus promesas acerca de mi, podremos irnos. Comente para aligeras la tensión, y lo logre porque se rieron

Nos subimos al Volvo, Edward caballerosamente me abrió la puerta mientras Emm se situaba en el asiento de pasajeros

En ese momento sonaba la canción "Untouched" de The Verónicas y Emm la cantaba a todo pulmón haciendo los solos de batería en el asiento y una guitarra imaginaria mientras llegábamos al instituto

Emm se despidió de nosotros al llegar alegando que Rose lo mataría si no esta con ella en su clase, nosotros nos reímos de la manera en como Rose controlaba a mi hermano  
de pronto recordé que el segundo oso estaba ya listo y debía entregárselo a Ángela, comencé a caminar hacia el salón de Ang cuando una mano me obligo a retroceder para envolver mi cintura en sus fuertes brazos

-¿A dónde crees que vas novia mía? Comento Edward besándome el cuello y erizándome toda esa parte

-A…vvisitar a Ángela. Tartamudeé por culpa de su toque, el soltó una risita para luego voltearme y besarme con amor, yo no pude aguantarme y enrolle mis brazos en su cuello para acercarlo mas, ¡había pasado una noche sin el! Lo extrañaba

Nos separamos por el oxigeno pero con nuestras frentes unidas, el beso mi frente para luego decirme

-Hueles muy bien, te veré en el receso.

Yo solo pude asentir porque me quede prendada de su olor, a lavanda, se separo y de inmediato extrañe su tacto, para después irse

Camine hacia el salón de Ángela deseando que estuviera sola y así fue, bueno eso es un punto a mi favor

-Hey Ang. Salude alegremente

-¡Bella! Tu escrito es todo un éxito, eres grande amiga, wow que sonrisita y eso? Pregunto mi amiga siempre tan perceptiva

-Edward se me declaro. Comente tímidamente pero sin quitar la sonrisita

-¡Amiga, que felicidad! Estaban hecho el uno para el otro. Comento Ang aplaudiendo, a veces se parecía tanto a Alice

-Quiero detalles sucios. Declaro mi amiga con sonrisa picara, creo que me coloque de mil tonos de rojo al recordar los besos dados ese día, Ángela lo noto porque lanzo un gritito de alegría

Le conté todo, sin omitir detalles, cada palabra, cada sentimiento se lo conté y la sonrisa en mi cara se ensancho al recordar ese momento en que mi vida se torno alegre y todo gracias a El.

-Parece un cuento de hadas, Amiga. Comento Ang con ojos vidriosos, creo que si me hubieran contado esto hace 3 meses no lo creería, porque es sencillamente imposible. Pensé para mis adentros

-Lo es Ang, ah casi se me olvida Toma. Le entregue el segundo oso, mi amiga al verlo le brillaron los ojos y lo guardo como "información confidencial"

-Creo que mis artículos te están afectado. Dije entre risas, a lo cual ella me miro ceñuda

-Yo solo sigo, Tus experiencias. Susurro inocentemente, deje de reír al escuchar sus palabras

-Esas…no…son miss exxperiencias. Tartamudeé sin mucho crédito, a lo cual ella rió con ganas

-Amiga, tiene tu nombre por todos lados, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta, aunque debo decirte, te admiro, meter la pata así y aconsejar, eres grande amiga. Dijo mi amiga "alabándome" pero en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando la 2 hora y Ang tuvo que despedirse rápidamente alegando que si llegaba tarde Ben, su novio se preocuparía por ella y le daría una cátedra de dos horas

Eso me hizo recordar a Edward, Mi novio, por extraño que pareciera no podía créemelo, todo había pasado tan rápido

-¿Bella? Me llamo esa voz, la voz que me atormento dos largos años, la sangre huyo de mi rostro al ver a nada mas y nada menos que a James…mi exnovio

-Bella, soy yo James, mira como has cambiado. Me dijo al ver que yo no respondía debido al Shock, me decía con esa voz tan calculadora y enigmática, que lo hacia…peligroso

-James... ¿como estas? Pregunte manteniendo la voz normal, casual, pues al verlo hizo relucir esos momentos de mi vida que quería olvidar

-Bien, ahora que estoy contigo, perdí todo contacto contigo cuando te fuiste de Phoenix y tu como estas?. Comento manteniendo su mirada calida y un brillo que antes creí amor pero ahora ya lo se, es la emoción de encontrar tu juguete viejo

-Bien…¿Qué te trae por aquí?. Trate de ser lo mas cortés posible, porque esto no podía ser coincidencia

-Estoy en el equipo de baloncesto de nuestro instituto en Phoenix y nos invitaron a jugar con el equipo de Forks. Comento tranquilamente regalándome una sonrisa, que según las zorras es "cautivadora" para mi es puro plástico como el

-Muy bien, entonces te doy la bienvenida a Forks y que gane el mejor, Adiós. Conteste fríamente porque se me estaba agotando la paciencia, me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme pero el me agarro de la muñeca suavemente, al menos le sobra un poco de caballerosidad

-Bella, espera, por favor, quiero explicarte, por favor yo te quiero y te necesito. Dijo colocando su mejor cara de "Amor"

-Las explicaciones sobran, James, para que necesito explicaciones cundo te vi con la zorra de Lucy follandose, no me vengas con palabras de cliché porque esas solo te sirven con tus conquistas. Comente fríamente pero con aspecto calmado

-Bella, yo ya no soy así, porque desde que te fuiste, mi vida a cambiado totalmente, yo solo quiero ser parte de tu vida Bella, déjame ser tu novio. Suplico con ojos vidriosos, casi se me escapa una carcajada con su actuación

-De la única manera que yo podría dirigirte la palabra es como amigo, si dices que sufres desde que me fui, es mejor que no seas masoquista, eres un chico guapo y simpático, encontraras a una chica que te quiera y te valore porque conmigo estas perdiendo tu tiempo, mi corazón tiene dueño. Dije muy sinceramente, tal vez lo perdonara pero solo lo vería como amigo y tal vez tenga la vaga esperanza de que si haya cambiado por eso, necesitaba buscar una persona capacitada para valorarlo como es, no como un perro

-¿Quién es el idiota que se hace llamar tu novio? Pregunto con la mascar de hierro que mostraba cuando estaba furioso, su semblante calculador siempre le daba dominio, pero esta vez no

-Eso, mi querido James, no es asunto tuyo. Comente para luego irme a mi siguiente clase, que gracias a Dios la compartía con Alice, en estos momentos necesitaba con urgencia sus consejos

Llegue al aula, como Rosalíe dice "una linda tardanza", la profesora de historia e miro reprobatoriamente pero no le di importancia, tenia demasiados problemas en mente, como para pensar en la llegada tarde en el aula de historia, Alice me miraba con preocupación desde el otro lado del aula, ya que nos habían separado por la "constante comunicación" que manteníamos en clase de historia , al legar a mi puesto, con cuidado saque mi celular para que la profesora "no me gusta la tecnología en mi clase" me lo quite, y escribí un mensaje que decía así:

_Alice_

_James, mi exnovio esta aquí en Forks, al parecer su equipo jugara con el equipo de Edward y me lo encontré hoy, no sabes las barbaridades que me dijo, quería que volviera ser su novia después de lo que me hizo en el pasado, de todo el dolor que me causo, pero ese no es el problema, James no descansara hasta que le diga que si, y yo no quiero meter a Edward en esto (te mando una foto para que lo veas) _

_Aconséjame amiga, por favor_

_B._

La profesora me llamo la atención por no estar prestando mis ojos hacia el tablero y tuve que enviar el mensaje sin mirar la pantalla del celular, confiando en que se lo haya enviado a Alice

Durante toda la clase estaba ansiosa mirando mi celular, por si Alice me respondía con un consejo pero no ocurrió tal cosa, lo cual me desconcertó

Hubiera muerto de ansiedad si no es por la condenada campana que sonó anunciando nuestra liberación

Apenas salí, me encontré con Rosalíe, quien me saludo animadamente esperando que le contara la velada de ayer pero ese estaba en segundo lugar contra el problema de James

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa, estas pálida? Me dijo Rose con un semblante de preocupación, le iba a responder cuando llego Alice animadamente, y mi paciencia exploto

- ¡Tu! ¿Por qué rayos no respondiste mi mensaje? Así es como ayudas a tus amigas. Dije sulfúrica pero Alice tenía la confusión marcada en su rostro

-¿De que mensaje me hablas? Me pregunto Alice, esto era la gota que derramo el vaso

-¡No te hagas la loca!, yo te envié un mensaje a ti, mira para que lo compruebes. Le pase mi celular, y ella comenzó a buscar junto a Rose en mi celular ese tonto mensaje

-¡Oh por Dios! Comentaron las dos al mismo tiempo con caras de sorpresa y luego de ansiedad y preocupación

-no fue a mi a quien se lo enviaste. Me dijo Alice para luego pasarme el celular y mostrar el mensaje que decía Para: … ¡Edward! Sentí como si las paredes me aprisionaran, el piso se hiciera de goma y el oxigeno me faltara, esto no podía ser, no pude haber enviado el mensaje a Edward, no yo no puedo tener tan mala suerte ¡NO!

En ese momento Tayler corría rápidamente como si estuviera pasando algo, Rosalíe lo paro para preguntarle

-Edward se esta peleando con un chico del otro equipo por culpa de una chica. Dijo para luego irse corriendo, será que mi madre me roció con sal cuando nací, accidentalmente para tener tan mala suerte

-Rayos. Murmuramos las tres para luego correr como si hubiera una tienda con todo a mitad de precio

Efectivamente, Edward estaba peleando con James, Edward tenía el labio roto y James el ojo morado mientras Jasper y Emmett los separaban

-Aléjate de Mi novia, Basura. Demando Edward sin notar mi presencia

-No me hagas reír niñito, tú no eres capaz de darle todo lo que ella quiere, como yo se lo doy. Comento James sonriendo petulantemente

-Ella nunca a sido tuya, porque Ella nunca te quiso, Ella nunca estuvo enamorado de ti como esta por mi. Dijo Edward mientras sonreía satisfecho y James se enfurecía más

-¡Paren! Ustedes creen que yo soy un objeto, pues se equivocan, dejen de pelearse por mí como si yo fuera un trofeo por el que hay que ganar. Comente enfurecida por lo que estaba pasando mientras James desviaba la mirada y Edward bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado

-Bueno, no hay nada que ver aquí, vayan a comer, ¡métanse en sus propios asuntos, chismosos! Ordeno Rosalíe enfurecida, mientras Alice nos tapada y la gente empezaba a dispersarse decepcionada de no ver mas el show

-¿Por qué son tan idiotas en pelearse? Dije sulfúrica sin contenerme

-Pero Bella…Decían los dos pero no los deje hablar

-No me interesa, James, tu si me diste algo pero yo no lo quería y fue el dolor, también me enamore de ti pero porque te tenia idealizado y apenas me baje de la nube en la que tu me tenias el golpe fue muy duro y Edward no tenias que irte a los golpes, por el amor de Dios, la violencia no lleva a nada.

-¡James! Dijo una voz de campanilla muy conocida, hay caminando con su aspecto felino, estaba Victoria, la "amiga" de James, siempre ah estado enamorada de el pero el no se da cuenta y estaba junto a Laurent, el único con un poco de dignidad para tener una novia oficial, Irina Denali, sin acostarse con otra pero la novia era igual de pesada que Victoria

Laurent lo ayudo a colocarse en pie y cargarlo, mientras Victoria me daba la cara con una mirada desdeñosa y una sonrisita felina

-Mira quien tenemos aquí, a nada más y nada menos que a _Isabella. _Menciono mi nombre como si destilara veneno

-Lo mismo digo _Vicky. _Comente saboreando el apodo que tanto le disgusta a ella

-Eres una perra…

-Cuidado con esa bocota, bruja, que te puede salir caro. Dijo Alice mientras se centraba a mi lado

-Además la única perra tonta eres tú, cariño. Menciono Rosalíe mientras sonreía petulante, ella nos iba a insultar cuando Laurent hablo:

-Victoria vámonos, total les daremos una paliza en la cancha. Y con eso se largaron

-Chicos, gracias por lo que hicieron, ya se pueden ir a clases, lo mismo las chicas, yo llevo a Edward a la enfermería. Dije firmemente necesitaba saber si estaba bien y…hablar, además faltaban 2 horas para terminar la jornada

Ellos solo asintieron pero Emmett…me miraba con preocupación y con aflicción, porque el mas que nadie sabia el estado en que me dejo James

Edward no quiso mi ayuda, cuando se la ofrecí, un agujero familiar volvió pero con mas intensidad debido a su indiferencia

Llegamos a la enfermería, Edward al principio protesto cortésmente con la enfermera pero de todas maneras se dejo curar, cuando la enfermera lo dejo reposar y salio, trate de acercarme pero me lo impidió, haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara

-No, Bella…me decepcionaste. Dijo con su aterciopelada voz y su mirada era fría y distante

-Pero Edward…se me quebró la voz por el llanto que estaba pugnando por salir

-No, debiste confiar en mi, debiste contarme, podíamos solucionarlo juntos, pero decidiste recurrir a mi hermana antes que a mi. Me dijo mirándome sin emoción alguna y sus palabras eran como dagas que atravesaban mi corazón

-Edward déjame explicarte…

-Las explicaciones sobran Bella, si no hay confianza en una relación, no hay nada, por eso…te digo que me alejare de ti, porque es lo mejor…para los dos. Comento con tono afilado y sus ojos esmeraldas, el verde se volvió helado tanto que parecía cortante para luego salir de la enfermería.

Salí rápidamente hacia mi carro, no esperaría a Alice ni a…Emmett, quería estar sola poder desahogarme sin presiones

El ruido del motor del Chevy, era una música relajante pero mala porque me dejaba pensar, inevitablemente mi mente rebobino cada momento del día de hoy dejando que la conocida quemazón se propagara por todo mi pecho y una triste lagrima se resbalo por mi mejilla

La casa que una vez me pareció desolada y triste, hoy me parecía acogedora y cómoda, tal vez porque ella literalmente me abría los brazos diciendo "tranquila pequeña, yo te entiendo porque yo también eh soportado El dolor" porque en esa casa…mi madre abandono a mi padre y a Emmett y me separo de ellos hasta que el accidente paso; por eso la casa era tan condescendiente conmigo pues sabia que clase de sufrimiento albergaba y era el dolor del amor.

El agujero de mi pecho se transformo en un monstruo sonriente, el cual se regocijaba de cada lagrima, cada llanto pues para el era su alimento consumiéndome hasta drenarme

_La vida esta llena de abandonos_. Decía mi madre cuando su 4 novio la dejo, siempre estuve en desacuerdo con esa frase pero ahora la recordaba como si eso fuera lo que estuviera pasando, pero yo era la única culpable, yo le falle, debí decirle y no lo hice, ahora era muy tarde

Escuché la perrilla de la puerta abrirse pero no me importaba, si Charlie abría llegado sabría darme mi espacio cuando estaba en mi cuarto pero se me había olvidado la única persona capaz de irrespetar la privacidad, el único que sabe todo el dolor que estoy sintiendo…Emmett

Emmett abrió suavemente la puerta para luego entrar con sigilo

-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar arreglándote para el partido de esta noche. Comento mi hermano, con todo lo que había pasado se me había olvidado el maldito partido por el que vino James

-No iré. Susurre con un nudo en la garganta, mi hermano me vio con aflicción

-Tienes que ir Bella, tienes que arreglar las cosas con Edward. Dijo mi hermano con desesperación, reí sin ganas

-Ya no hay nada que arreglar. Dije apenas en un susurro mientras las lágrimas fluían sin contemplación

-Bells, siempre hay una oportunidad. Comento con el dolor marcado en su rostro

-Pero esta vez no, yo lo defraude y por eso terminamos. Murmure sintiendo el sinistro agujero de mi pecho succionar cada palabrada que decía

-¡Isabella por que no dejas que las personas entren en tu vida! Dijo mi hermano sentándose a mi lado y tomándome de las manos, y aunque me doliera era cierto después de la muerte de mi madre me había cerrado a todo contacto con personas

-Después de la muerte de nuestra madre, yo te prometí que nunca sufrirías, que siempre te protegería por eso me moleste con Edward cuando me entere por boca de Rose que tenían una relación, porque no sabia si podría dejarte para que te protegieras sola pero tenia que confiar en mi amigo porque te veía feliz y radiante y yo haría lo que fuera porque siempre estuvieras así, ahora al verte tan triste y dolida me desespero y me enojo, con Edward por haberte herido y conmigo mismo por no darte el apoyo que te mereces; hermanita, se que yo no soy tan bueno como mama para dar consejos pero siempre tendrás mi apoyo porque tu y mi padre son el tesoro mas preciado para mi. Dijo Emmett con lagrimas en los ojos, jamás me puse a pensar lo cruel que pudo ser para Emmett la separación de nuestros padres y el nunca ver a nuestra madre sino…cuando estaba muerta, fue tan egoísta sumirme en el dolor y no darle el apoyo necesario a Emmett que era el único que lo necesitaba, lo abrase fuertemente mientras lloraba en su pecho como cuando éramos niños, el día que nos enteramos de que mi madre se quería separar de mi padre nos abrazamos y lloramos juntos y nos prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos para cuidarnos, un día después…mi madre me llevo con ella lejos de Emmett.

-Gracias Emm, gracias por siempre estar ahí para mi, gracias mi hermano oso. Dije al recordar el apodo de niños que yo le coloque a el, Emmett rió al escucharlo

-Bueno, creo que llore mas que cuando vi Romeo y Julieta con Rose, así que tal se sonreímos un poco para olvidar el mal rato. Comento mi hermano haciéndome cosquillas para que riere y lo logro

-Ahora señorita se me levanta y me quita esa cara que en una hora viene el General Duende y la Capitana Barbie a "vigilar" la situación, así que prepárate para la tortura, porque iras a animar con falda cortita y pospones a tu hermano en el juego, pensándolo bien con Jeans y pompones porque no quiero sacarle los dientes a todo idiota que se atreva a faltarte el respeto. Comento mi hermano colocando una cara graciosa, Emmett sabe como subirte el ánimo con facilidad

Emmett salio con el mismo sigilo de mi habitación para espera a la Capitana Barbie y recibirla como se debe.

Iría al juego, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Edward, y se me ocurrió una idea, la anotaría de oso:

_**Le enviaste un mensaje equivocado a su cel**_

_Escr__ibiste un textito para tu mejor amiga en el que confiesas que mueres por tu chico pero tu ex insiste en que salgan de nuevo_

_**Lo malo es que el mensaje se lo mandaste a tu novio, ¡ups!**_

**¿Qué hacer**_? Lo primero es poner en orden tus sentimientos: ¿en verdad quieres a tu novio y ese amor del pasado no significa nada? Entonces habla con tu novio y pídele que confíe en ti__**, cuéntale que tú no tienes nada que ver con aquel tipo**_

**¡No te tortures! **_A tu bombón no le agradara nada la idea de que tu ex ande cerca de ti, y menos que sus intenciones sean volver contigo. Pero ya se entero y ni modo, ahora __**lo único que te resta es demostrarle que puedes confiar en ti total, ¡no lo defraudes!**_

Sonreí a la idea de volver con Edward, tendría que hablarlo con Alice para que me ayudara, escuche unas voces en el primer piso y la inconfundible voz de Alice, _hablando de la reina de Roma…_

Mi sonrisa se amplio al darme cuenta que no tenia una madre pero tenia amigas y amigos, un padre, un hermano sobre-protector y muy pronto a un novio, de eso estoy segura

_**Al parecer Bells esta decidida a que Eddie vuelva con ella, que ruptura tan fría pero como vieron James apareció para molestar la relación, seguro dirán James que rayos hace aquí, pues a James le gusto Bells y es su antiguo ex, pero como ustedes saben nada se interpondrá en el amor y menos el ex!!!**_

_**Gracias por leer chicas y espero ansiosa sus comentarios**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**María Alice Cullen**_


	5. ¿Te Equivocaste De Nombre?

_**Señoras y Señores, les informo que esta señorita ¡ha vuelto! Después de tanto tiempo y muchos trabajos que requieren de toda mi materia gris, al fin podrán leer otro capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Recordatorio: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**¿Te Equivocaste De Nombre?**_

Por la ventana de mi cuarto pude ver el Porshe de Alice estacionarse frente a mi casa, sabia a la perfección que las chicas venían con la única intención de convencerme para ir al partido.

Pero esta vez, no se las haría difícil, porque mi objetivo era el mismo de ellas, ir a ese partido.

Necesitaba encontrarme con Edward, explicarle las razones por las cuales no se me paso por la cabeza mostrarle el mensaje.

Lo recuperaría a como dé lugar.

Así tuviera que aguantarme las torturas de su pequeña y malévola hermana.

-¿Por qué no te has duchado? ¡Perdemos tiempo, Bella!- Dijo Alice apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación con mi rubia cuñada siguiéndola de cerca mientras cargaban unas pesadas cajas.

-En mis tiempos se saludaba, Alice- Dije mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Y en los míos, ya te habías duchado, Bella - Dijo antes de empujarme hacia el baño.

Agradecía mentalmente el hecho que me obligasen a enfrentarme a ese dichoso partido, verle la cara a Edward, saber que ya no lo tenía conmigo y aun así, no perder las esperanzas de recuperarlo.

Porque sabía que sola no sería capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera creo que sería capaz de levantarme de la cama, si no fuera por Alice.

El agua fría recorriendo mi cuerpo, me recordaba que aun seguía viva, no literalmente, sino emocional, el hueco en mi pecho seguía latente, esperando la oportunidad para abrazarme y consumirme.

Pero Alice me saco de mi ensoñación antes de que los recuerdos acabaran con la poca energía que el agua me había otorgado.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, Rosalie se apodero de la maraña de cabellos castañas para tratar de peinarlos de una forma decente, mientras Alice, sin ningún pudor, sacaba la toalla de mi cuerpo y sostenía mi ropa interior.

Mi rostro se tornaba de un rojo escarlata tomando las prendas que ella sostenía con rapidez, para colocármelas con un poco de torpeza, luego la pequeña chica apareció con un traje que le quedaría perfecto a las porristas.

-Estás loca- Me limite a decir mientras me cruzaba de brazos en una pose que decía "No cederé" Rosalie soltó una leve risita al ver como el rostro de Alice pasaba de la sorpresa ante mi negación al rostro de infante caprichosa cuando deseaba algo.

-¡Bella! Lo necesitas para animar a Edward, por favor-Musito haciendo su característico y altamente manipulador puchero, mi mirada se clavo en la rubia que había terminado de peinar lo que se podía llamar cabello pero no lo era, ella solo me sonrió alentadora, algo me decía que no sería la única vestida así.

Tome las prendas, cerrando los ojos con un largo y profundo suspiro, mientras sentía como la tela se pegaba a mi piel apenas logre ponérmela, no quería abrir los ojos pero mi subconsciente me decía que por mi bien, debía abrirlos, estaba frente al espejo, cuando mis ojos se abrieron, pude captar la imagen, de una chica castaña con una camisa ajustada que tenia escrito en mi torso "¡Vamos Edward!" mi mirada siguió descendiendo hasta la pequeña falda de los colores de nuestro instituto, solo que ordenados de forma diferente y todo por obra de Alice.

Las chicas habían desaparecido, dejándome sola con mi propio reflejo como compañía, mi mirada evadió mi rostro, para no asustarse con lo que sabía que encontraría, uno ojos desesperanzadores y sedientos por hundirse en la depresión.

Pero mi corazón se había cansado de sufrir, por primera vez, estaba luchando por ser feliz, Edward era lo más cercano a la felicidad que la vida se había encargado de darme y desgraciadamente me lo había arrebatado sin siquiera poder evitarlo.

-¡No quiero lagrimas, Isabella! ¡Quiero sonrisas!- Menciono Alice entrando a mi habitación, no me había dado cuenta que mis ojos se habían humedecido, voltee a verla y tal como me lo temía, Alice se había puesto lo mismo que yo solo que su camisa decía "¡Vamos Jasper! Uniformadas y listas, pensé para mí.

Rosalie también llevaba lo mismo, con el nombre de mi hermano en su camisa, ambas me sostuvieron de los brazos y me obligaron a subirme al BMW rojo de Rosalie, la rubia que meses atrás me había odiado por creer que le robaría a su amiga, para que poco después terminara siendo mi cuñada, la vida da giros interesantes.

El trayecto hacia el instituto no duro mucho, Rosalie conducía como si de una carrera de autos se tratase, era un extraño hobbie entre los Cullen, la velocidad.

Mis nervios, por el contrario, quería que condujera más lento, no por temor a estrellarnos, ese temor ya lo había superado hace meses, la sensación de saber que pronto lo vería y que no tenía una explicación razonable para que el me aceptara de nuevo en su vida era la que manejaba mis nervios.

El ruido de la gente, la luces y el olor a comida rápida nos dio la bienvenida, el partido estaba comenzado, Esme, Carlisle y Charlie nos hicieron señas para indicarnos que nuestros puestos estaban guardados, el equipo estaba calentando al igual que el equipo de James, Emmett dejo de hacerlo al ver a Rosalie, su boca se entreabrió levemente y nosotras no pudimos aguantar la carcajada.

-¡Deja de ver a mi hermana de esa forma, grandulón!- Grito Jasper mientras se acercaba a Alice le daba un cálido e intenso beso, quería dejar en claro de quien era.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡El que le esta succionando la boca a mi hermana!-Dijo Edward con una sonrisa divertida mientras Emmett se reía a carcajadas, Edward no había notado mi presencia ni Emmett tampoco, hasta que camine hacia los puestos donde se encontraba mi padre y fue allí cuando Emmett grito.

-¡Isabella Swan, cámbiate enseguida!- Eso atrajo la atención de Edward quien no pudo atrapar el balón que el entrenador le había lanzado, terminando por darle en la cabeza.

-¡Cullen, ojos en el balón!- Grito con enojo el entrenador pero Edward ni se inmuto por el regaño, seguía con los ojos puestos en mi, hasta que Emmett lo golpeo en el brazo y el reacciono.

Sonreí para mis adentros, aun lograba llamar su atención, mis esperanzas volvieron a surgir como gotas de lluvia, el partido estuvo muy reñido, ambos equipos jugaban muy bien, al final llegaron a empatarse y Edward tuvo que dar el tiro de suerte para llevarse la gloria.

La euforia era máxima, aunque solo fuera un partido de baloncesto, a muchos les animaba haber vencido a los mejores de Phoenix, decidí beber un poco de agua, tal vez así conseguiría las palabras adecuada para decirle a Edward, desgraciadamente me encontré con James al bajar, ambos nos encaminamos en silencio hacia los bebederos-

-Bella, lamento mi comportamiento de esta tarde, no fue el más adecuado, tienes razón al desconfiar de mí, lo que te hice no fue lo correcto, de verdad lo lamento y espero poder ser tu amigo- Musito James luego de que terminara de beber agua, mi mirada se enfoco en sus ojos grises, se veían tristes pero sinceros, recordé a mi madre, cuando no pudo ir a trabajar porque las condiciones climáticas se lo impedían; ella se acercó y tomo mi rostro con suavidad, era navidad, mi padre había prometido llamarme pero no lo hizo, me enfurecí siendo tan pequeña y empecé a guardar rencor, pero mi dulce madre dijo con suavidad aquellas palabras que quedaron en mi memoria.

"Si aprendes a perdonar, tu corazón estará limpio"

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, James me miro algo asombrado, no esperaba que le sonriera de tal forma pero ese recuerdo me hizo sonreír, estire mi mano para tocar su hombro con suavidad, las palabras que iba a decir a continuación eran sinceras, meditadas y firmes.

-Te perdono, no solo por eso, por todo- En efecto mis palabras lograron que la sorpresa apareciera en su rostro, sus labios se entreabrieron para argumentar algo pero se cerraron y formaron una gran sonrisa, era una sonrisa verdadera acompañada de un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

Un gruñido se escuchó detrás de mí, no quise voltear, no me interesaba quien fuera el chismoso que estaba escuchando nuestra conversación además estaba corta de tiempo, necesitaba encontrar a Edward.

-Bella…Edward escucho nuestra conversación- Musite James con una leve mueca en la comisura de sus labios, mi rostro palideció como si estuviera frente a un fantasma, no esperaba que Edward escuchara esta conversación, tal como iban las cosas estaría pensando que yo tenía alguna especie de relación con James.

-Tengo que alcanzarlo- Musite levemente, más para mí que para James, el asintió y me sonrió generosamente, señalando con la cabeza el camino que él había escogido.

No espere a que me deseara suerte o me dijera adiós, solo salí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, corrí lo más rápido que pude por todo el pasillo del instituto hasta llegar al estacionamiento y ver con desaliento como el Volvo plateado arrancaba a toda velocidad, casi por iniciativa propia tome mi auto y lo seguí, no importaba a donde fuera, yo iría con él, si es preciso hasta el fin del mundo.

El Volvo aparco cerca del letrero de "no exceder la velocidad" por ambos lados se veía verde, verde y más verde, Edward bajo de su auto y se adentró al bosque, también baje del auto y me dirigí hacia el bosque, era una locura adentrarse a un bosque con una coordinación como la mía aun así seguía adelante sin importar las ramas o los ruidos extraños de la noche.

Edward se detuvo al llegar a un pequeño claro, debía admitir que era precioso, la luz de la luna le daba un toque fantástico junto con el roció de las flores y el aroma que indicaba la primavera cercana, el chico de ojos verdes me inspeccionaba con una mirada neutra, intentaba mantener sus sentimientos al margen de la situación pero yo sabía que es lo que sentía.

-Edward, déjame explicarte todo-

-No tienes nada que explicarme, Isabella, no somos novios, no es necesario-

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente como gotas de lluvia golpeando contra el pavimento, en cierta forma tenía razón, aun así seguí.

-La razón por la cual no te mostré el mensaje, es porque tendría que contarte mi pasado, abrir una herida que para mí había quedado cerrada para siempre pero me equivoque, debí confiar en ti, el mensaje solo adelanto las cosas, te iba a contar, porque en eso se basa la relación, en hablar como mejores amigos, tontear como niños, discutir como casados y protegerse como hermanos, lamento que te enteraras de esa forma- No sé cómo las palabras fluyeron de repente, como si fuera otra la que hablara y no Isabella Swan, la chica tímida que le cuesta decidirse.

-No te costaba nada decirme, sabes que siempre te apoyaría- Musito el con la mandíbula apretada, algo le estaba molestando, no sabía que era.

-Me cuesta hablar de mi pasado- Susurre para mí, ahora si hablaba la chica morocha que había perdido a su madre de una manera absurda.

-Pero soy yo, jamás te dejaría sola, en mi encontraras más que un novio, Isabella, si de verdad quieres que funcione debes confiarme todo- Termino por soltarlo con tono bajo y frio mirando mis ojos.

Un viento gélido azoto mi cabello, él tenía razón pero ¿Cómo conseguir la fuerza para soltarlo todo sin derrumbarme a mitad de la confesión?

Cerré los ojos y empecé a hablar de forma apresurada y clara, la respiración era limitada al igual que mi fuerza de voluntad.

-Mi madre murió en un incendio, la casa se quemo por completo debido a una fuga de gas, yo estaba afuera jugando, veía asombrada y asustada como el fuego consumía la casa en donde me crie sin pensar si quiera que mi madre estaba dentro de ella, muriendo. Mi padre me trajo aquí creyendo que el hecho de cambiar de ambiente ayudaría pero no funciono, el recuerde de mi madre sigue latente, desde ese entonces no dejo que nadie se acerque a la Isabella de Phoenix.

Termine de crecer con una tía, hermana de mi madre, irónico que en vez de que mi padre se ocupara de mí, se encargó ella, solo fue hasta los 17 que mi padre reacciono y recordó que mi madre existía, se enteró de su muerte y decidió buscarme, aun así no lo culpo, debía criar a Emmett, James hace parte de ese pasado, un pasado que he guardado en un rincón de mi memoria- Termine con la respiración entrecortada, mi cara estaba empapada, al principio creí que estaba lloviendo pero me di cuenta de que eran las traicioneras lagrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas sin cesar, unos fuertes brazos me rodearon dándome consuelo, me aferre a ellos mientras el llanto se hacía más sonoro, el hueco de mi pecho se abrió dispuesto acabar lo que empezó, decidí entregarme a él, disfrutar del dolor que este me producía, dejar que los recuerdos fluyeran.

-Bella ¿Por qué no dejas que las personas entren en tu vida?- Susurro suavemente el muchacho de cabello cobrizo que me mantenía abrazada, esa frase termino por romperme, romper con mi fuerza de voluntad, caí de rodillas, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, apretándola mandíbula, las palabras salieron en forma de grito ahogado de mis labios.

-¡La razón por la que no los dejo entrar es porque no puedo darles lo que merecen! Un corazón limpio y puro abierto al amor, abierto a recibir y a dar, Emmett-

Era cierto, había nombrado a mi hermano porque mi retorcida y masoquista mente tenía esa conversación latente en donde el pronunciaba las mismas palabras, en ese momento me contuve de gritárselo, solo empeoraría las cosas aunque ahora ya no había tiempo, ya estaba rota pero a Edward no le importó.

Se arrodillo conmigo, levantando mi rostro con delicadeza, retirando mis lágrimas con sus dedos como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana rota que tal solo necesitaba un arreglo.

-No importa cuántas veces pretendas alejarme de ti por temor a no poder amarme como te amo, por temor a no hacerme feliz, porque la verdad es que tu corazón es la única razón por la que me despierto todos los días con una sonrisa en el rostro y me acuesto con la misma, eres la luz de mi vida, Isabella Swan y así será siempre- Musito antes de unir mis labios con los suyos en un beso lleno de amor y entrega, un beso que quedaría en mi memoria hasta que envejeciera.

Me cargo en sus brazos hasta llegar al Volvo, dejándome en el asiento de copiloto, no recuerdo de cuanto duramos en el regreso a su casa, tampoco me preocupe por dejar mi camioneta en medio de la nada, solo quería permanecer junto a él, si fuera posible por el resto de la eternidad.

En mi mente se comenzó a escribir el siguiente oso, aunque no tuviera papel para plasmarlo, ya lo llevaría en la mente y le entregaría a Angela dos osos, lo cual la pondría muy contenta.

**¿Le cambiaste el nombre?**

Estaban en plena discusión y por accidente lo llamaste por el nombre de tu hermano

**¿Qué hacer? **Puedes excusarte diciendo que en ese momento estabas pensando en el por un problema que tuviste y así el té entenderá.

**¡No te tortures! **A los chicos le agrada la sinceridad en las mujeres y la confianza es la base de toda relación, solo díselo y el comprenderá tu situación

Con un leve suspiro, mis parpados fueron cerrándose mientras me mantenía abrazada a Edward, no supe en que momento termínanos en su habitación pero no me interesaba, mi cerebro se había desconectado de mi cuerpo y solo mi corazón mandaba en ese momento, sabía lo que quería y no necesitaba más cosas, solo a él.

_**Bueno, chicas, como ven, el drama ha acabado entre la pareja, al menos por ahora, aun nos faltan dos osos y un epilogo para que esta historia finalice como debe ser.**_

_**Mil disculpas por el retraso y espero su opinión del capítulo.**_

_**Los quiere.**_

_**Alice B.**_


End file.
